Cylon Number Six
Caprica Type: Humanoid Cylon Model Six Species: Cylon Height: 1.778 meters Weight: 60kg Gender: Female Dexterity: 2D *Archaic Guns: 3D+1 *Brawling Parry: 3D+1 *Firearms: 3D+1 *Dancing: 4D *Dodge: 3D+1 *Firearms: 3D+1 *Missile Weapons: 3D+1 *Pick Pocket: 4D *Running: 3D+1 Knowledge: 3D+1 *Bureaucracy: 5D+1 *Business: 4D+2 *Cultures: 4D *Intimidation: 4D+2 *Languages: 3D+1 *Law Enforcement: 4D+2 *Scholar: 5D+1 *Streetwise: 5D+1 *Survival: 3D+1 *Tactics: 5D+1 *Value: 3D+2 *Willpower: 3D+1 Mechanical: 2D+2 *Astrogation: 4D+2 *Communications: 4D+2 Perception: 3D *Bargain: 5D *Command: 4D+1 *Con: 5D+2 *Forgery: 4D *Gambling: 5D *Hide: 5D *Investigation: 4D+1 *Persuasion: 5D+2 *Persuasion: (S) Seduction: 6D+1 *Search: 5D+2 *Sneak: 5D+2 Strength: 2D *Brawling: 3D+1 *Climbing / Jumping: 3D+1 *Lifting: 3D+1 *Stamina: 3D+1 *Swimming: 3D+1 Technical: 3D+1 *Computer Programming / Repair: 4D+1 *Computer Programming / Repair: (S) Hacking: 5D *Computer Programming / Repair: (S) Programming: 5D+2 *Droid Programming: 4D+1 *Droid Repair: 4D+1 *Security: 5D+1 Move: 10 Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1-3 Dark Side Points: 0-1 Character Points: 5-15 Gear: *Stylish Clothes Notes: As far as we know, twelve models of humanoid Cylons exist. At least seven of them have been produced in multiple copies. A GM wanting to faithfully follow the show should use the models specifically revealed. Otherwise, he could surprise his players by revealing different Cylon models or giving them traits and abilities not seen on the television series. A specific Cylon human model generally has the same Attributes, but displays dramatically different Traits and Skills, much like an identical twin is quite different from his sibling. Cylon sleeper agents have skills that match their (false) backgrounds. No doubt, other skinjobs can be tailored for their particular role or function. All humanoid Cylons have the following special Traits: *'Electronic Interface': Humanoid Cylons can directly interface with a computer system or network through a direct fiber-optic link or simple contact with a Cylon data port. This allows for extremely fast two-way communication with the computer, speeding the way for information received by the Cylon or instructions or programs to be sent to the computer. *'Immunities': Humanoid Cylons are completely immune to almost all disease sand most forms of radiation. Theoretically, they might also be able to shun sleep and food, but they seem reluctant to do so. *'Physical Push': While Cylons have normal human physical capacities, they are capable of extraordinary physical feats in time of need—much like a controlled surge of adrenaline. Once per hour they can spend an action to “push,” increasing one physical Attribute (Strength or Dexterity) by +2D+2. The push lasts for one minute, and also affects derived Attributes (Life Points, Initiative, etc.). This is a conscious act, so a sleeper agent Cylon might not understand how to push. Indeed, it’s possible that some models might be able to push more often, or to greater effect. *'Virtual Immortality': A humanoid Cylon is downloaded into a new, waiting body upon its death, assuming the death occurs close enough to a resurrection ship or facility. The newly awakened Cylon retains all of its Attributes, Traits, Skills, and memories from its previous life. *'Vulnerabilities': Certain rare (and ancient) bacterial strains and viruses can affect humanoid Cylons, who are not equipped with an adaptive immune system. They are also susceptible to certain varieties of radiation, which can manifest as either Light or Heavy depending on the specific type and intensity. Description '''The architect of the overwhelming Cylon victory against the Twelve Colonies, this version of Number Six has gained a level of fame among her own kind—to the point where she has been nicknamed “Caprica” to distinguish her from the others of her model. Her seduction of Gauis Baltar and ongoing deception (he thought her a mere corporate spy) allowed her to add certain codes and subroutines to both the Colonial defense mainframe and the Command Navigation Program used by most military vessels. “Caprica” Six still holds strong feelings for Gaius Baltar, her lover and unwitting coconspirator, and like many of the others of her model has an extreme curiosity about, and desire for, both sex and love. Outside of the bedroom, her personality is calm yet forceful, and she is afraid of neither death nor killing if it advances her own ends. '''Source: *Battlestar Galactica RPG (page 213) *thedemonapostle